U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,501 to Seyferth et al relates to a process for preparing preceramic polymers containing silicon, carbon and other elements, and for their pyrolysis to ceramic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,807 to Seyferth et al relates to a process for preparing organosilicon preceramic polymers useful for making silicon carbide, SiC, and silicon nitride/silicon carbide, Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 /SiC, ceramics and for their pyrolysis to ceramic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,837 to Seyferth et al relates to a process for preparing silicon-containing preceramic polymers useful for making silicon oxynitride, silicon carbide, and silicon nitride/silicon carbide, ceramics and for their pyrolysis to such ceramic materials.
In a Journal of Polymer Science USSR Vol. 23, pg. 1429-1438, 1981, authored by A. A. Zhdanov, G. V. Kotrelev, V. V. Kazakova and Y. L. Tolchinskii, the catalytic polycondensation of organosilazanes is discussed. The catalytic polycondensation of organosilazanes (Andrianov reaction) was carried out using dimethylcyclosilazanes. The reaction takes place with preferential formation of hydrocarbons and some ammonia and results in polycyclic oligomeric: products or polymers whose molecular structure contains a trisilyl-substituted nitrogen atom. The polycondensation of trimethyltriphenyl-cyclotrisilazane and trimethyltrivinylcyclotrisilazane occurs in the presence of KOH, alkali metals and their organodisilyamides.
A paper titled "Organometallic Polymers as Precursors to Ceramic Materials: Silicon Nitride and Silicon Oxynitride" by Richard M. Laine, Yigal D. Blum, Richard D. Hamlin and Andrea Chow, "Ultrastructure Processing of Advanced Ceramics," John Wiley & Sons, pages 761-769, 1988, N.Y., N.Y. discusses the synthesis and pyrolysis of polysilazanes and polysilazoxanes.